


Batting Butterflies

by notgregarious



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So uh, that one scene in the anime where Mizutani is about to ask Mihashi to tickle him before batting to get rid of his nervousness? And then Izumi tackles him down on the bench? *coughs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batting Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something smutty and oh god i was so embarrassed while writing. But i hope you enjoy it cus i did try :p

Mizutani slinked over to Mihashi, who was standing with Abe and Coach Momoe.

“Hey, Mihashi,” He said, an embarrassed smile on his face, “My turn at bat is coming up so could you, uh, you know…”

Strong hands suddenly gripped him around the waist and he was thrown roughly down on the bench. Mihashi jolted in surprise as Izumi attacked Mizutani, tickling him fiercely. 

"Oi, are you listening, Mihashi?!" Abe said loudly, reclaiming Mihashi's attention.

Mizutani yelped as Izumi stared down at him with a mischievous grin, his fingers pressingly lightly into Mizutani’s sides. Mizutani’s heart beat faster as he met Izumi’s dark eyes. The skin under Izumi’s fingers burned and it had nothing to do with the summer heat.

“Is this what you were asking for?” Izumi teased, his hands dancing lightly up and down Mizutani’s sides and stomach.

Mizutani’s face turned bright red and he squeaked as Izumi pressed a little harder, narrowing in on his most ticklish spots. Izumi quickly turned Mizutani into a writhing mess on the bench. Izumi’s right hand accidentally flitted over Mizutani’s nipple and Mizutani let out a lewd mewl at the brief contact. 

Izumi glanced down at Mizutani in surprise. He felt a pang shoot straight down to his crotch as he took in Mizutani’s blushing and teary-eyed face. Mizutani lay frozen, a hand covering his mouth and his eyes wide with embarrassed shock. Feeling devilish, Izumi lightly ran his hand over Mizutani’s chest again and once more Mizutani let out a strangled mewl. Excitement ran through Izumi’s body and with more boldness than he thought he possessed, he deliberately pinched one of Mizutani’s nipples between his forefinger and thumb. He was encouraged with more of Mizutani's high-pitched moans and he started rubbing it firmly.

“P..pp..please…stop,” Mizutani wimpered.

“Are you sure?” Izumi drawled, taking Mizutani’s other nipple with his free hand, “You still look pretty tense to me…”

“…hgnn…!” Mizutani squeezed his eyes shut as Izumi tweaked his nipples.

Izumi took a quick glance around the dug out. Abe had dragged Mihashi over to the other side of the dugout and their heads were close together in discussion. The others were cheering on their teammates at the front of the dugout and didn't seem to have heard Mizutani's voice. In fact, Izumi doubted any of them would recognize it for what is was even if they did notice. Everyone makes weird noises when they're tickled, Izumi convinced himself. He licked his lips. 

"You're pretty sensitive here," Izumi remarked as he alternated pinching and rubbing Mizutani's nipples, "Do you play with them yourself?"

"O..of course…not…!" Mizutani said between breaths.

"You're reactions are so cute, Mizutani," Izumi breathed.

He stared hungrily at the curve of Mizutani's neck. He moved his right hand to brace himself on the bench as he leaned over Mizutani's body to nibble at that tantalizing skin. As he moved, he rested his knee in-between Mizutani's legs and gave an experimental grind. Izumi felt Mizutani's muffled moan through his throat. Sexy. 

Izumi grinded down again, this time pulling away Mizutani's hand and putting his mouth over Mizutani's to swallow the moan himself. Mizutani's lips were soft and his warm wet mouth was already open for Izumi to slip his tongue into. Mizutani's arms found their way around Izumi's shoulders and he clung to him as Izumi's free hand returned to their earlier ministrations his chest.  
Mizutani was moaning freely into Izumi's mouth now, his thoughts scattered at the feel of Izumi's tongue winding around his own and their lips softly crushed together, moving in tandem. All thoughts of his next turn at bat were completely gone. There were a different kind of butterflies in his stomach now.

There was also quite a situation going on in his pants. Mizutani grinded helplessly against Izumi's thigh. Sensing Mizutani's urgency, Izumi finally slid his hand down to Mizutani's pants, loosening the belt and undoing the top buttons expertly fast, and grasped Mizutani's cock in a firm grip. 

"Can't have you going up to bat with the wrong kind of wood," He joked slyly. 

If there had been any rational thought left in Mizutani's brain he would have hit him for that stupid pun. But as it was, all he could do was gasp and moan as Izumi skillfully stroked him, spreading precum around the head of his cock with his thumb. Izumi went back to mouthing at Mizutani's neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses. 

Mizutani didn't last long and Izumi was careful to catch every drop of cum in his hand so that Mizutani didn't stain his uniform. Izumi wiggled his hand out of Mizutani's pants the best he could without getting any cum on them. Mizutani quickly did his pants back up, his ears burning red.

"Did that get rid of you nervousness?" Izumi asked, a cocky grin on his lips.

Mizutani gaped at him, wanting to tell him off but without any words to do so. Izumi just smirked as he reached for a rag to wipe his hand off with.

“Izumi! Let go of Mizutani, it’s his turn at bat!” 

Mizutani jolted at the sound of Coach Momoe’s voice. Oh god, did she see them? He peeked nervously around Izumi. Coach Momoe was facing the field, her face filled with concentration. 

“After the game,” Izumi whispered into Mizutani’s ear, “Let's have even more fun.”

Even more fun?! What did that mean??? Mizutani felt his face get even redder as Izumi winked at him before sauntering off to stand with the others who were cheering at the front of the dug out.

Well that definitely took the pressure off batting.

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me for that lame ass pun i snuck in


End file.
